bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Dragonoid
'''Fusion Dragonoid' is a humanoid dragon-like Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid and the current Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso. He combines with Reptak to create Aeroblitz. His Mechtogan Destroyer is Dragonoid Destroyer. His Bakugan Battle Suits are Doomtronic and Defendtrix. Information Description Fusion Dragonoid is the first Baku Sky Raider to evolve from the legendary Dragonoid line. His razor sharp wings and infamous horn give him tenacious attack, when he leaps into battle. Only the bravest opponents can measure up to the combined ruthlessness and courage of Fusion Dragonoid. He is the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He appeared in The Final Takedown, when Titanium Dragonoid evolved due to the Gate and Key. He then defeats the Evolved Razenoid and returns to Earth with Dan after Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid perish. He reappeared in Evil Arrival, where he fought against Coredegon's evil Mechtogan and summoned Dragonoid Destroyer. He appeared in Wiseman Cometh and battled against the Nonet Bakugan. In Mysterious Bond, Drago and Reptak used Doomtronic during battle against Kodokor, Betadron and Mutabrid. The Nonets then combined, thus debuting Gliderak. Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak then combined, forming Aeroblitz and won the brawl. He briefly appeared in Combination Impossible. He fought Betadron in Enemy Allies and defeated Mechtavius Destroyer using Defendtrix. He fought Spatterix and Stronk in Battle for Bakugan Land along with Reptak and defeated Scorptak using Defendtrix and Combustoid. In Gunz Blazing, he assist Reptak by counterattacking Tremblar using Dragonoid Destroyer's jumping attack. In Battle Suit Bash, he fought against Betadron with Combustoid using Defendtrix. He later used the E.M.P.S. cannon to disable his Batttle Suit. In Countdown to Doomsday, he summoned Dragonoid Destroyer and countered with the Jumping Attack and Combinations, but they lost to Wiseman. In The Eve of Extermination, Drago and Reptak combined into Aeroblitz to fight Mechtavius Destroyer alongside Betakor, and Magmanfury, who summoned FLytris and THorak and won. In Jump to Victory, He summoned Dragonoid Destroyer after he and Reptak got defeated by Volkaos, and eventually won with help from Runo and Aerogan. In Enemy Infiltration, he fought against the fully resurrected Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor as Aeroblitz alongside Betakor and Magmafury, but lost. In Gunz Lives, he used Defendtrix to fight Gliderak until Wiseman reveals himself to be Coredegon, who defeats them all. In Evil Evolution, he fought against Mechtavius Destroyer using Dragonoid Destroyer alongside Duomechtra, Magmafury and Betakor, but lost and got banished to the Doom Dimension alongside Dan and the other brawlers after Gunz arrived with the Nonets. ; Ability Cards *'Dragon Thrasher': *'Dragon Spur': *'Dragon Exploder': *'Dragon Energy': *'Fusion Shield': *'Dragon Over Cannon': *'Dragon Astral': Game It fuses with Reptak to become Aeroblitz. The Pyrus version has 890 Gs and an additional 30 + 30 Gs with BakuSnap. The Pyrus Baku Camo Surge version has 970 Gs plus 30 and 40 in BakuSnap. The Ventus version has 800 Gs + 70 Gs + 30 Gs. The Subterra version has 910 Gs (excluding BakuSnap). The Darkus version has 890 Gs + 10 Gs + 30 Gs. The Aquos version has 860 Gs with 20 Gs and 40 Gs in BakuSnap. Trivia *He is the second Baku Sky Raider to be seen in ball form after Orbeum. *His wings (prototype) looks similar to Wavern's wings in sphere form. *He has a certain resemblance to Blitz Dragonoid and Neo Ziperator. *The peg on the back can actually be connected to certain Bakugan Traps, and BakuNano compatible Bakugan. *He is the first Baku Sky Raider to appear in the anime. *Fusion Dragonoid is the fourth Dragonoid evolution (Cross Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, and Blitz Dragonoid) to have a cross on his chest. *He has a different color scheme in Mechtanium Surge Arc 2. His color is a little dark other than in Arc 1 that is slightly light red color. Gallery Anime Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.06.05 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball from Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.01.09 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.04.19 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in Bakugan form Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 11.32.02 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid with Defendtrix Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.14.16 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid and Dan Dan Intermission Screen.png|Fusion Dragonoid and Dan on the Intermissio Screen Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.18.17 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to go inside the hub of Dragonoid Destroyer Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.16.50 AM.png|Fusion Dragonoid in Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.28.56 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Spurr Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.21.23 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid vs. Reptak Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.23.27 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid and Dan Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.02.22 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form and Dan Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.30.09 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid was grappled py Coredegon (notice Fusion Dragonoid's computer graphics) Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.32.23 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to get up Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.35.49 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid looking at Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.18.27 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.09.24 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to use Dragon Trasher Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.33.30 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid alongside with Dan Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.03.17 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form at Dan's shoulder Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.58.12 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form Game bakuganspotlightfusiondragonoid.png SkyHome.PNG What Makes Aeroblitz.PNG Artwork_VentusFusionDragonoid.jpg PyrusFusionDragonoid_SkyRaider.png SkyRaiderFusionDragonoid Pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid package 11977.jpg C0d09b0e8912415ee45df37a7d83b282.jpg T1ivSwXatmXXX7gRgZ 033300.jpg|North American packaging Fusion Dragonoid Ball Form 2.PNG|Fusion Dragonoid (Open ball form) SkyRaiders_FusionDragonoid.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid (prototype) DragoheliosBBS.png bakuganid.png K39prWVol5yY,34413 sky raiders dragonoid box2 rgb 72ppi.jpg|GI Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid package 1085776.jpg|Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid with BakuSnap 5etgsw.jpg gfxjhddxgm.jpg hd,mdhg,.jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (33).JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (29).JPG|Ventus Fusion Dragonoid with BakuSnap Category:Bakugan Category: Baku Sky Raiders Category:BakuSnap compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Connecting Bakugan